Love, oh, love
by Kickin' It Luver
Summary: Gabriella comes on board and meets Zack. They fall for eachother, but there are also complications...
1. First day on SS Tipton

It was my first day on this boat. I was excited and also nervous. How'd it go? I tried to remove all these bad thoughts out of my mind and looking forward. I hugged my family for the last time, before I got inside. I looked around, it was amazing. I knew, it was gonna be a good time.

_Evening_

I was in my cabin, wich I shared with a girl, who was very nice and friendly to me. I unpacked my suitcase. When I was finish, I fell sighing down on the bed. It was hard to change your life completly. I decided to go on the sky deck, there was a bar.

When I came up, I saw an free table and sat down. I looked around. How beautiful it was and how exciting it was, that I was away from Los Angeles, I loved the city, in wich I lived but sometimes I couldn't see it anymore. Hollywood was going to be boring and the beach and the sign, the casinos, the skyline and all these stars and filmstudios where also, nothing new for me.

"Hey! Hello...will you order something or not?", a voice cracked me out of my daydream.

I looked up, direct into the eyes of a boy, who was my age.

"Umm...er..well,.." I looked around in confusion, I saw smoothies in the hand of the peoples, who were sitting there. "a smoothie. apple- tangerine.", I said.

"Are you new here?", he said while dropping his note pad on the table and sitting down on the chair infront of me.

I nodded "Yeah. I came here by today", I said while smiling a little. "I'm Gabriella", I insert.

He replied my smile and said, "I'm Zack. What are you going to do now?"

I laughed, as I remembered my smoothie "I'm going to run to your boss and tell him _Zack_ forgot to bring my smoothie."

He stood up "Come in room (whatever his cabin has) tonight at 8.", he said and left. Few minutes later another guy brought me my smoothie.

_7 pm._

I sat on my bed thinking as Lola, my roommate came in.

"Hey Gabby.", she said as I looked up at her.

"Hey", I said "I need your help", I contiuned.

"What's up?" she asked looking at me.

"Well, I was on sky deck and there was a boy, he talked to me and gave me his room number and he wan't meet me at 8. Should I go?"

"Was he cute?"

"...yeah."

"Hot?"

"...yeah."

"Go there!", Lola shouted and jumped up and ran to her wardrobe to look for an outfit for me.

"But what should I wear?", I asked and I wished I hadn't, when a top hit me.

"Take this! It would fit with your black jeans and the leather jacket!"

I nodded and grabbed my black jeans and the top and went in the bathroom and got it on. I put on my leather jacked at black ballerinas. Then I curled my hair a little and came out.

Lola stared at me, then smiles "You look awesome."

I smiled "thanks. How late is it?"

She looked at her watch "7:50 pm"

Oh my gosh, I only had 10 minutes. "Oh gosh, see you" I grabbed my phone and ran out of the cabin.

"Later.", Lola said but I was already out of the door.

I ran the corridors down to find the room, and suddenly I stood infront of it. I swalloed, staring at the door. I took a deep breath and knocked.


	2. The date

Zack opened the door.

I smiled at him "Here I am"

He said, "There you are" and let me in.

I looked around, then turned to him while he closed the door.

"Sit down", he said pointing at the bed.

I sat down and looked at him.

"You love amazing!", he said looking at me.

I blushed "Thanks..."

Zack sat down beside me.

"Soo, what were you going to tell me?", I asked him, but inside hating me for asking that.

"This is a date, right?", he said in confusion.

I blushed once again "ohh...", I looked down.

Awkwardly silence, until Zack broke it.

"Do you want it to be a date?"

I mumbled "yes.." and blushed again.

He smiled "You know, you're cute, when you're blushing."

I blushed more, when he moved closer to me.

My heart raced, I looked into his eyes.

Zack leaned in and kissed me, onto my lips. I was shoked, but then I kissed him back. But I pulled away after a while.

"We know us since today.."

"Doesn't it allow to kiss?", he asked with a smirk.

I shrugged. I thought back to my old boyfriend, who used me. He wanted be being his slut. To fuck everytime he want it. Luckily, I stopped him and went away, so I'm still virgin. It's embarassing. But I don't trust boys anymore.

"Zack..I can't do this."

"Can't do what", he was confused and I looked on the floor.

"This. We knew us since today. I have no plan..I..- I have to go right now." I stood up.

Zack stood up too "You just came over"

"Yeah and now i'm going.." I said and walked to the door. I wanted to hug him, friendly, but I just went outside.

"See you in class", I said while walking away.

"Um..er see ya!", he said looking behind me, then he closed the door.

I felt tears, I started running. I ran through the corridors, how fast as I could. I ran in our cabin, I jumped on the bed and cried in the pillow.

Lola came out of the bathroom, she had an towel around her waist and her hair. She saw me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?", she asked me. I stayed silent.

"What happened on the date with that boy?", she asked once again.

I looked up, with my mascara running down my face. She hugged me, until I stopped crying.

I swallowed "He..he..he kissed me!", I said.

Lola looked at me in confusion "That's great!"

I shook my head "No, I can't trust boys anymore, since my boyfriend, well ex- boyfriend used me to be his slut to have sex all time."

She was shoked "Did you do it with him?"

"Zack or Jason?", I asked her, then shook my head "No, I left him before he could force me."

"Ouhh..", Lola rubbed my back "i'm sorry, but I don't think Zack is like that."

"Maybe not, but I don't know him yet...", I looked down, then at Lola. She grabbed my shoulders.

"Go for it. Learn him to know. He's amazing, i think. You like him, don't you?", I nodded, "then go for it. Find out if he's such a idiot, who wants sex or if he's an awesome boyfriend."

I nodded and sighed "You're right."

"Am I always", she said and it made me laugh.

"And now, stop thinking about it and we're watching a movie now, yeah?", Lola asked.

I nodded and we watched a movie for the rest of the evening.

But in my mind I was with Zack. I was going to see him tomorrow in school.


	3. In class

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I woke up by the noise of my alarm clock. I looked at it _8:52 _OH MY GOSH! I just had 8 minutes to get ready for school. I looked over the room. I didn't see Lola. She might be already in class, I thought. I jumped out off the bed and ran in the bathroom. I quickly washed my face and got dressed, I brushed my teeth and hair and then I grabbed my back and ran outside. I looked at my watch _9:03 _I was too late for class. I arrived and got in. Ms Tuttweiler just rolled her eyes and showed me an seat, not next to Lola, next to Zack! 'Oh no' I thought and sat down.

He looked at me, I looked away to Ms Tuttweiler, then at Lola, who waved me and gave me signs to make things alright with Zack. I sighed.

I was writing down something, as suddenly a note lied on my book. I looked at the note and opened it. I read:

'_Hey. What was wrong with you yesterday?'_

I knew it was from Zack. I sighed and thought about, telling him the truth and was about to write 'Let's meet after class in your room.', but I decided against it and wrote back:

'_Nothing.' _I pushed the note over to him, he began to read, while I was playing with my pen.

I wanted to tell him, that my ex- boyfriend Jason was such an ass and i'm afraid of trusting any guys, but I had fear of doing it. Maybe he'll laugh and say, that Jason was right, because i'm a damn slut or that he things, that I had sex with Jason. I was so in my mind, that I didn't notice the note, until Zack hissed at me.

'Wahh..wah?', I thought and looked down on the note and began to read:

_'Come on. You seemed that upset. You can tell me.'_

_'No Zack, I can't. I can't trust you.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Because.'_

_'That isn't a answer'_

_'Well, because I can't. It's just so.'_

_'Yeah, but EVERYTHING has a reason.'_

I wrote back, while thinking about his amazing font. He wrote nicer than any guys I knew.

_'Yeah, it has a reason. A reason I can't tell you.'_

'_come on.'_

I sighed. I knew, I already told him too much. Now he knew, that there was a reason. I gave in and wrote him back.

_'Alright. Can we meet after class?'_

_'I have a better idea...'_

I looked confused at him. What idea did he have? I just watched him, because I was really curious about his idea.

Zack raised his hand.

Ms Tuttweiler looked at him and sighed, "Yeah, Zack?"

"Can I please go outside? I don't feel that well."

I stared at him and Ms Tuttweiler. Whas that his plan/idea or was he really sick?

Ms Tuttweiler rolled her eyes, "I already know your silly games."

He looked and spoke at her in a really serious voice "I feel really, really sick! If you don't let me go outside, I'll puke infront of the class!"

I noticed some "Ewwww's" in the background, then looked back at our teacher, who gave in and sighed.

"Alright, Zack. You can take someone with you", she said.

Zack stood up and looked at me "I'll take Gabriella"

I looked at him in confusion, then walked out with him.

"You really go to the bathroom or the nurse, if you feel that bad...", I said in worry.

He laughed "No, it was my plan."

I stared at him, then laughed "You're a really good actor."

"I know. So now tell me your reason."

I sighed and looked on the ground. "No here, please"

He nodded and we walked through the corridors.


	4. Autors Note IMPORTANT! READ!

**I don't know, if I should continue. Because, it seems like no ones reading my story, so I think, it doesn't make sense if I would write and write. So, review, when you want me to continue!**


	5. The talk

Soon, we arrived a little room and got in. I closed the door behind us and turned on the light. It was a boxroom.

"So, what..?", Zack said and looked at me.

I sighed. Should I really tell him? What if he leaves, thinking i'm really a whore? What if he laughs? But I told him so much and I like him. I really like him.  
>"Well...listen Zack, I had alot boyfriends..they said they love me, then we had sex and they left. They used me, Zack as a little sex toy. And then, they told the world i'm a little bitch. It broke my heart..", I sighed again and looked down.<p>

"and then I told myself, i'll never fall for someone like them, again..I can't stand it anymore!", I looked up and faced him "Zack, I know who you are. You're a chick magnet. You date them, for two, three days and then you leave and date another girl. I know, what you think about marriage. Why one, when you can have all million others? I'm not like that, Zack. I want a guy, who loves me, for what I am. In person, not in bed. Who's the boy for my life. Who'll marry me and who'll be the father of my kids."

"Gabriella, belive me. I may have been a player, but I changed. You can trust me. I realized, having all girls in the world, doesn't make me happy. You make me happy."

"You know me, since a few days. I really hate it to say but, they were the best days in my life. But I don't want to get hurt. Expecially not by you. It was a mistake to fall in love with you..", I said, then I ran out of the room.

"Gabriella, wait", he grabbed me "those guys where stupid, to use someone like you and let you go. I won't do that. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either. But Zack, I will. As soon as you see another chick. Goodbye Zack.", I said, then I left.

Zack just stood there, looking in a space, then he went back for class.

**I know, the chapter was a little short, but I didn't write at this story for a long time..and I have ideas, but I don't wanna write them all in one chapter. ;) Haha, yup i'm bad. But the next, will follow soon.**


End file.
